


My Favorite Part of Seungkwan Is...

by wowhotcute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ass fetish, M/M, Poor Verno is basically full grown and having wet dreams, Seungkwan’s a little tease, Spanking, Vernon thinks Seungkwan’s ass is a national treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Vernon likes a very specific part of Seungkwan. And he's going to make sure he knows that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Wattpad failures.

"Ahh, Vernon don't stop please." Seungkwan moaned out as Vernon slammed into him. "Ah, fuck babe, you're so tight; taking my cock so well." Vernon cursed before cumming deep inside Seungkwan...

"AHH SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Vernon yelled almost immediately after waking up. This was the third time this week. And it was only Thursday. Thankfully the object of his dreams didn't hear him scream due to his ear plugs and naturally heavy sleeping.

However, someone else did hear. A certain lead vocalist and angel. Vernon hastily changed boxers before Jeonghan marched into the room with his arms crossed "Vernon, please do explain what all this yelling is about? It's the third time this week and some people," he motioned to himself "value their sleep."

Vernon sighed deeply. He guesses he had to own up to why he did his laundry late at night and woke up angry every other morning. "Uh Jeonghan, do you remember when Chan was about fifteen? Well I'm..." 

Jeonghan went pale before grabbing Vernon's hand and pulling him to the balcony and shutting the door. "Okay, I think I get what you mean but please explain." Vernon made an awkward face before continuing.

"Well for a few weeks now I've kinda been having, uh, dreams. Wet. Dreams." Vernon looked at the ground. Jeonghan nodded before prompting "About who exactly?" Vernon's eyes widened and he turned a shade comparable to a strawberry.

"Boo Seungkwan." Vernon muttered. "Repeat that please." Jeonghan asked. Vernon cleared his throat. "Boo Seungkwan. I have been having wet dreams about Boo Seungkwan." Jeonghan smiled widely before throwing open the door. 

"CHEOLIE COME TO THE BALCONY ONE OF OUR CHILDREN HAS NEWS!" Seungcheol stumbled out a minute later, still obviously half asleep. "Oh no," he mumbled "did he get someone pregnant? Do we have to pay for a wedding?" He said in an increasingly worried tone.

"No," Jeonghan groaned "in fact it's just the opposite. Little Vernon here has been having dreams about a certain diva." Seungcheol's face brightened a bit "Oh, good. How are we getting them together?"

"Woah, woah, wait." Vernon stuttered "Get together? But Seungkwan is so... unobtainable." Jeonghan and Seungcheol held each other's hands in a disgustingly adorable display. "We have an idea." 

******

 

There was a fan sign. And it was a very special fan sign. They were in the Philippines and Jeongcheol had something very interesting planned.

           You see, fans could write on sticky notes some questions they wanted the boys to answer . And Jeonghan had asked a fan to write a very personal question for Vernon. Something that was almost guaranteed to get him laid.

           Vernon strutted up to the wall of notes and took the sacred request. "Vernon," it read "what is your favorite part of Seungkwan?" Not many people knew, but Vernon was particularly obsessed with ass. Especially Seungkwan's

           Maybe it was the way it jiggles in his boxers when he pranced around the house singing about breakfast. Maybe it was the way he bent over looking for something. Or maybe it was the way Vernon would spank and grab it in his dreams.

           Whatever the reason, Vernon knew his answer. He grabbed Seungkwan tightly and dragged him to the middle of the stage. "My favorite part of Seungkwan is..." he spun the smaller man around and smacked his ass, holding back the urge to grab it. "His butt."

           The fans yelled, his members laughed and cheered, and Seungkwan... well, let's just say getting his ass smacked was the least of his worries.

         That night in their hotel a very angry Seungkwan appeared before Vernon after everyone had gone to sleep. "What he hell was that?" He whisper-screamed. Vernon closed his book. "I don't know what you're talking about Seungkwan." Seungkwan fumed and then devilishly smirked. "Oh? Well maybe this will remind you." He started pulling off his shorts and boxers. Jesus, were they in for a long and hard night.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seungkwan pulled down his boxers Vernon felt himself harden. Seungkwan was beautiful. He had soft, pale thighs with light stretch marks and a delicate pink cock. He might make a good top. That would be an interesting experiment.

            But right now Vernon wanted to fuck and Seungkwan wanted to be fucked. "Vernonie?" Seungkwan muttered "Do like this? Do you want this? My body? My ass? My tight little..." he licked a finger and slid it towards his entrance "hole?" 

              Vernon might have been blind with lust, but he was still awkward. He shook his head up and down rapidly, reaching his hand out.  Seungkwan noticed this and sat down right on Vernon's lap. "What do you want to do to me?" He whispered, tugging on Vernon's shirt.

             Well, awkward Vernon was officially gone. Vernon grabbed Seungkwan's ass and squeezed tightly, enjoying the whimper he let out. "Turn around and you'll find out." His tone was dark, his eyes blown with lust. He knew what he wanted.

              Seungkwan was on all fours, ass facing towards Vernon. Vernon slid off his shorts and shirt and trailed a hand along Seungkwan's back. "How long?" He asked. "What?" Seungkwan replied. "How" he grabbed at the soft, supple skin "long have you known?" He lifted his hand in the air "that I wanted you?" 

              Seungkwan calculated "A year. And a half. I knew you liked me predebut but that was innocent. But I've only known about you liking me like... that for a year and a half." 

             "That's eighteen months babe. Eighteen months where I had to suffer. Eighteen months of being unsatisfied. Eighteen months where I could've had your ass. I think each of those months deserves a smack." Vernon crooned viscously. The hand held in the air came down hard.

                Seungkwan screamed. It was painful but it felt so good. "Count. Every single one. Or I won't fuck you." Seungkwan nodded. "One" smack "two" smack. It went on and on until they reached eighteen.

            Once it was over with, Vernon cooed over the smaller man, grabbing lotion off his nightstand (which he had for reasons I'm sure you can guess) and rubbing it into the skin he hit. "You're so strong Seungkwan." Vernon grabbed Seungkwan and kissed his cheek. "Now, do you really want your reward?"

                  Seungkwan nodded, still a bit separated from reality due to the pleasure he received. Vernon kissed him once more. " Tell me if you want to stop." He then proceeded to finger Seungkwan lightly. It slid in smoothly.

               "Seungkwan?" Vernon nervously called. "Hmm?" The smaller boy moaned. "D-did you prep yourself for me?" Seungkwan nodded "I put in a plug after the fan meet and took it out before I came to talk to you." Vernon groped at Seungkwan's thigh and sighed.

             "Well this makes things easier." He slid in his entire length roughly, listening to the staccato moans and yelps coming from the young man. He wasted no time thrusting harshly. 

              "Spank me." Seungkwan sighed through the ministrations. Vernon obliged, roughly pinching and slapping the sensitive skin. He watched it turn a hot pink dotted with the crescent moons of his fingernails.

               A sudden loud scream resounded. "There, oh fuck Vernon there please." Seungkwan was rocking against Vernon's hips shaking from the intense waves coursing through him. Vernon knew he had found his sweet spot and teasingly dragged his dick against the smaller's walls.

            "Where Seungkwan? You'll have to be," He thrusted "specific." Seungkwan was near tears now. "Please fuck me right there Vernon it feels so good." Vernon put a fierce grip on Seungkwan's hips and fucked him dead-on, not stopping until he heard soft whimpers of "C-close." 

Vernon leaned down. "Then cum for me." He aimed three more thrusts and came groaning inside Seungkwan.He came soon after, light sobs racking his fragile body. "Thank you." The small boy whispered before slumping down and falling asleep.

Vernon went to fetch a warm washcloth and gently wiped Seungkwan off careful not to wake him. He kissed his forehead lightly and shuffled under the covers, falling asleep easily. He didn't have a dream that made him wake up angry.

*****  
"Jisoos, they could have been a little quieter." Jihoon grumbled in the morning. "Hey, they're happy and we don't have to deal with awkward tension." Joshua smiled out. "Yeah," Soonyoung agreed "at least they aren't loud as Meanie." Wonwoo and Mingyu shot the boy threatening and embarrassed looks respectively.

"At least we don't have to pay for a shotgun wedding." Seungcheol chided. "Coups, if you talk finance in the morning one more time I will stab you in the eye with a spatula." Junhui growled. They all laughed until two people walked into the room. Vernon and Seungkwan.

"So," Mingyu grinned "how's your ass Seungkwan?" Seungkwan blushed, Vernon awkwardly coughed, and Minghao reminded the pervy boy that he knew how to use nunchucks. Meanwhile Seokmin was in charge of covering Chan's ears since Jeonghan was across the room.

Awkward morning, but anything is better then waking up to soiled sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I’m such an edgy ass fuckboy, I used a sex pun.


End file.
